Take me whole
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de YueShirosaki: Ichigo est partagé. D'un côté, il doit vaincre Aizen pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. De l'autre côté, il a du mal à le faire à cause de son attirance pour l'homme. Comment va-t-il résoudre ce problème?
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. C'est YueShirosaki qui a écrit cette fiction en anglais.

**Je sais, je sais. Une autre fiction sur le couple Aizen-Ichigo alors que la traduction de 'By the Seventh Day' est en cours. J'ai longuement hésité mais comme ces deux fics sont complètement différentes, ça m'a semblé finalement approprié de les publier en parallèle. Voici le premier chapitre.**

Titre: "Take me whole"

Auteur: YueShirosaki

Couple: Aizen x Ichigo

Attention: yaoi

**…/…**

Il est au Hueco Mundo, courant à travers le territoire ennemi pour essayer de ramener son ami Inoue.

Elle était avec lui il y a un instant, mais cet arrancar aux cheveux ondulés bruns est apparu et l'a emmenée à nouveau.

Ichigo gronde au fond de sa gorge. Il va bientôt arriver à Las Noches.

Quand il y parvient enfin, Aizen est sur le point de partir pour le monde réel.

« Attendez! », crie l'adolescent à son attention. Et l'homme, celui qui a trahi la Soul Society, se retourne pour le regarder.

« Ça faisait un moment, Ryoka. Pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit, tes tentatives pour nous arrêter sont vaines. »

Inoue se tient debout à côté du jeune shinigami et le regarde avec anxiété, tandis que l'orangé baisse la tête cachant ses yeux.

« Kurosaki-kun ...? »

« Je le sais. »

Aizen lève un sourcil et se recule dans les couloirs de sa forteresse, la curiosité l'emportant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans l'esprit du garçon?

Ichigo ne peut pas y croire, il fait face à la cause de toute cette stupide guerre.

Il pourrait y mettre fin ici et maintenant, ou du moins essayer. Alors, pourquoi son corps ne bouge pas? Pourquoi son cœur bat comme s'il avait couru un marathon?

« _Putain!_ »

Ichigo sait. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas combattre Aizen, parce que son cœur s'y opposerait.

Ichigo ne fait que penser à cet homme presque chaque jour depuis ce jour-là, à la Soul Society, quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois.

Cet homme, qui l'a presque coupé en deux d'un seul mouvement de doigt.

Cet homme, qui flotte au-dessus d'eux au Hueco Mundo, avec l'allure d'un dieu.

C'est la mort pour Ichigo, de plus d'une façon.

Il sait que s'il avait rejeté ses sentiments et tué chacun de ses ennemis, son cœur serait mort.

S'il avait laissé son cœur interférer, son âme aurait été éliminée dans la bataille.

Ichigo y a souvent pensé et il n'a trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour sauver ce qu'il chérit.

Maintenant c'est le moment pour lui d'agir.

« Aizen. Peut-on parler, quelque part seul à seul? »

Celui qui veut être un Dieu affiche un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que ça ne fait rien d'attendre une heure avant d'en finir avec le monde. Viens avec moi, Ryoka. »

Aizen descend l'escalier et passe devant Ichigo et Inoue, sans attendre que le garçon le suive.

Inoue regarde Aizen, puis Ichigo.

« Kurosaki-kun ... »

Le garçon jette un bref regard à Inoue. Quelque chose qu'Inoue ne parvient pas à saisir, brille dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît, attend ici Inoue. Je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrête. »

Puis, il se met à suivre Aizen, à travers les couloirs.

Ils parviennent jusqu'à un corridor avec une seule porte son extrémité.

« Ce sont mes appartements privés. Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. »

Aizen ouvre la porte et laisse Ichigo entrer en premier. Quand il entre à son tour à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière lui, Ichigo est debout devant lui, de dos.

« Alors, Ryoka. De quoi voulais-tu me parler? »

« J'ai un nom et vous le connaissez. Pourriez-vous donc, s'il vous plaît, cesser de m'appeler Ryoka? »

« Très bien. Kurosaki-san. »

Ichigo se retourne vers son ennemi, un feu brûlant dans ses yeux, plus chaud que Ryuujin Jakka.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous laissiez Inoue s'en aller et que vous restiez loin de ma ville natale? »

Aizen se déplace vers l'énorme divan centré dans sa chambre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter au sujet de la jeune fille, je n'ai pas plus besoin d'elle, donc elle peut partir quand elle veut. Ce qui nous laisse la ville de Karakura. »

L'homme fixe ses orbes bruns sur Ichigo, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Je pense que tu n'es pas venu à moi sans un plan à l'esprit. Alors, que prévoyais-tu de me proposer afin que je ne veuille pas détruire ta précieuse petite ville. »

Ichigo regarde sur le côté, un rougissement se répand sur son visage.

« Vous auriez pu me tuer là-bas, si vous aviez vraiment essayé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je ne peux pas vous tuer. »

Le jeune shinigami se rapproche de l'homme plus âgé, s'assoit sur ses genoux et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous en prie, ne pas détruisez pas Karakura. Vous aurez ma loyauté et tout ce que vous voulez en échange. »

Maintenant, même les yeux d'Aizen se moquent du garçon, comme il demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis d'accord pour accepter cette offre? »

« Vous m'aimez bien. Vous ne me tuerez pas, vous ne laisserez pas non plus l'espada le faire. J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à m'envoyer le coup fatal, quelqu'un, que ce soit Tosen ou Ulquiorra, venait l'arrêter. Quand Ulquiorra m'a fait un trou dans le corps, vous avez laissé Inoue sans surveillance dans le but que Grimmjow l'enlève et me guérisse, non? »

Aizen se met à rire faiblement et prend le menton d'Ichigo dans sa main.

« Tu prends la grosse tête, Kurosaki-san. »

Maintenant c'est le tour d'Ichigo de sourire. Il frotte sa verge à moitié dure contre l'entrejambe de l'autre.

« Si je me trompe, alors pourquoi est-ce que, plus je reste assis là, plus vous devenez dur? »

Le sourire d'Aizen tombe de son visage comme les feuilles d'un arbre en automne.

« Si tu veux vraiment me convaincre, tu vas donc devoir faire de ton mieux. »

Ichigo rougit à nouveau, avant de descendre d'Aizen et d'enlever lentement chaque morceau de son Shihakusho face à l'homme qui montre alors le lit à côté du canapé.

L'orangé s'y assoit incertain de ce qu'il faut faire.

« Donne-toi du plaisir. Je veux voir ce que tu veux dire. »

Ichigo déglutit, il a fantasmé à plusieurs reprises sur un Aizen en train de le regarder pendant qu'il se donnerait du plaisir. Néanmoins, il reste embarrassé maintenant que cela va vraiment arriver.

Il rampe vers le centre du lit, s'installe confortablement, s'appuyant contre un tas de coussins et écarte ses jambes pour qu'Aizen puisse correctement le voir.

Il commence lentement à pomper son membre, l'enduisant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui coule de la pointe. De doux gémissements s'échappent de ses lèvres alors qu'il augmente le rythme.

Ichigo mouille de salive deux doigts de sa main libre, tournant autour de son trou avec le doigt du milieu, avant de pousser deux doigts à l'intérieur.

« Mhhh ... A... Aizen! »

Bientôt, il trouve sa prostate, tapant dedans plusieurs fois et envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans son corps. C'est si bon, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. L'homme qu'il convoite est à quelques mètres de lui. Il veut, non il a besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur.

Ichigo se soulève de son lit et rampe vers Aizen, qui a reposé sa tête dans sa main tout en regardant le jeune homme avec intérêt.

L'orangé est maintenant assis entre ses jambes, tâtonnant avec son hakama. Quand il l'ôte finalement et trouve ce qu'il cherche, le garçon n'hésite pas et avale son érection de la pointe à la base.

Aizen grogne de surprise, la caverne humide autour de sa verge est si chaude. Il n'arrive pas à croire à quel point l'orangé est doué pour faire tourbillonner sa langue, trouver tous les endroits sensibles et le faire bouger ses hanches pour qu'il vienne plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Malgré l'immense plaisir qu'Ichigo lui donne, Aizen conserve un visage calme alors qu'il hurle de joie à l'intérieur.

'_Il est bien, donc je vais lui permettre de rester en vie_.'

Ichigo recommence à jouer avec son trou tout en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas sur la longueur d'Aizen, lâchant un gémissement vibrant autour d'elle.

Quand il délaisse la chair pécheresse et pompée avec une seule main, il dit à Aizen:

« S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Ichigo prend le sourire qu'il affiche pour un accord et s'assoit sur les genoux d'Aizen.

Il prend le membre de l'homme, le place en face de son trou et pousse vers le bas en soufflant devant cette nouvelle sensation pour lui. Restant assis quelque temps à s'adapter à la chose d'énorme à l'intérieur de lui, Ichigo halète légèrement, tandis qu'il s'appuie contre la poitrine d'Aizen. Puis il commence lentement à se déplacer, chevauchant la verge dans une cadence erratique jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un rythme qu'il peut suivre.

Ses gémissements sont de retour, sonnant plus doucement qu'auparavant dans les oreilles d'Aizen.

« Aizen ... P-plus ... Ahh! S'il vous plaît, Aizen! »

Le brun saisit les hanches du garçon et l'aide dans ses mouvements, le faisant s'enfoncer plus loin et plus vite. Il commence également à lécher et à mordre l'épaule d'Ichigo. L'orangé enroule alors ses bras autour de son cou et passe ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

« Aizen. Oui! »

L'homme relâche l'épaule d'Ichigo en déclarant.

« C'est Sosuke. »

Ichigo se penche en arrière pour regarder dans les yeux de l'homme en lui souriant. Il peut sentir qu'il y est, proche de la libération et suppose que c'est la même chose pour le plus vieux.

« Viens en moi, Sosuke. »

Il embrasse plus profondément l'homme qui était censé être son ennemi, sentant ses parois se resserrer et peu après, il se libère sur leurs corps, tandis qu'Aizen le remplit à l'intérieur.

Ichigo s'effondre après. Quand il revient à lui, il se trouve dans un lit en train de se reposer.

« Enfin réveillé, Kurosaki-san? », demande une voix qui envoie des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, et il ne fait que grogner.

« Je suppose que tu veux dormir un peu plus. Rassure-toi, tu as sauvé ce qui t'était cher. Je peux créer la clé du Roi autrement. Quand ce sera fait, nous conduirons ensemble la Soul Society à sa perte. »

Aizen donne à Ichigo un léger baiser sur son front.

« Je t'ai fait un petit cadeau pendant ton sommeil. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer. »

Ichigo est habillée dans les mêmes vêtements que l'Espada, des rayures se sont formées sur sa pommette gauche et un zéro gothique apparait dans son dos, entre ses omoplates.

Aizen a utilisé le Hougyoku sur lui, le transformant en un vrai arrancar et l'éloignant loin des humains, des shinigamis ainsi que des vizards. Le garçon détient aujourd'hui une puissance qui pourrait bien être plus grande que la sienne, mais qu'il sait qu'il sera loyal, même sans qu'il utilise son Kyouka Suigetsu.

Il entend Ichigo marmonner dans son sommeil alors qu'il quitte la pièce.

« Je te protège... Aizen-sama.»


	2. Chapter 2

Maintenant qu'Ichigo se réveille, il a froid.

Il grommèle encore ensommeillé, puis s'oblige à ouvrir les yeux et regarde autour de lui.

L'orangé est couché dans un lit immense, dans une chambre spacieuse, sans savoir pourquoi il est là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il a succombé devant son ennemi.

Encore un frisson sur sa peau, causé par un courant d'air froid.

Ichigo quitte le lit et fait quelques pas vers la porte de la pièce, porte qui conduit à un couloir.

Il sent un tissu souple autour du haut de sa poitrine et sur sa gorge. Ça ne ressemble pas aux vêtements que portent normalement les shinigamis.

L'adolescent trouve un miroir sur pied et change de direction pour aller vers lui.

Quand il se regarde, il crie de façon peu virile en voyant son reflet.

Il porte un top qui ne couvre que le haut de sa poitrine, avec, autour de sa gorge, un col ressemblant à une minerve. A l'arrière, son dos n'est pas couvert et il est tellement serré que ses muscles émergent du tissu. Le bas de son corps est recouvert d'un pantalon qui descend juste au-dessous de ses genoux et qui est un peu bouffant. La ceinture et les chaussettes ainsi que le col en forme de bande sont noirs tandis que le reste du vêtement est blanc.

Si ça n'avait pas été à cause des vêtements, Ichigo aurait crié au choix à cause des deux bandes rouges présentes sous son œil gauche ou à cause du zéro noir gothique entre ses omoplates.

Ichigo entend la porte s'ouvrir et son regard se pose sur la personne qui entre, à savoir l'ex-capitaine au visage de renard, Gin Ichimaru.

« Un truc qui va pas, Ichigo-kun? J'ai entendu crier. »

En un éclair, Ichigo arrive à côté de l'homme et saisit le col de son vêtement en le secouant légèrement, en colère.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Qui m'a habillé dans ces putains de vêtements courts? »

« Tout doux, tout doux, Ichigo-kun. Tu devrais d'mander à Aizen-san à ce sujet. »

Des pas arrivent doucement derrière eux et une voix soyeuse dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo devrait me demander? »

Ichigo desserre l'étau sur les vêtements de Gin et regarde devant lui. Dès que son regard se pose sur le mâle aux cheveux bruns, ses jambes deviennent un peu faibles et il bégaie.

« A-Aizen…Sama. »

Dans son monde intérieur, une voix qui n'est pas celle de Zangetsu mais celle de son hollow, se met à crier.

« Bordel, comment tu viens de l'appeler? »

« Ichigo, ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler par mon prénom? Donc qu'est-ce qui te dérange? »

Ichigo tire sur ses vêtements et pivote.

« Je suis gêné par ces vêtements, ces marques et ce tatouage-là. Que m'est-il arrivé? »

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à tout cela. J'ai utilisé le Hogyoku et fait de toi un arrancar. »

« Vous avez quoi? Vous avez fait de moi un Hollow? Avez-vous seulement pensé à me demander mon avis avant de me transformer en l'un de vos monstres? »

« Tu n'es pas un Hollow. Tu es la même personne, mais tu as franchi la ligne de l'autre côté. Tu es encore un être humain. »

Ichigo soulève un sourcil de surprise.

« Ok. Alors? »

« Hmm? »

« _Le tatouage? Ces bandes? _»

« Les bandes sont un effet secondaire de ta transformation en arrancar. Elles ressemblent à celles de ton masque. Pour le tatouage, c'est ton rang comme tu as pu le deviner. »

« Rang? Cela signifie qu'il y a onze Espada maintenant? »

« Non, l'espada allait de zéro à neuf. Je l'ai un peu réorganisé. Maintenant, cela va de un à dix. Toi, Ichigo, tu es une nouvelle catégorie à toi tout seul, je l'ai fait seulement pour toi. Tu es au-dessus de tous les autres arrancars en puissance et bien sûr, car tu es mon préféré. »

Aizen dit le dernier mot près de l'oreille d'Ichigo, faisant s'affaisser un peu le garçon.

« Quelle est cette catégorie? »

« Tu es l'arrancar Zéro. Le Cesado. »** (*)**

« C-Cesado? »

« Oui. Maintenant Ichigo, met tes chaussures et suis-moi. Je dois informer l'espada à ce sujet. »

Aizen montre une paire de cuissardes semblables à celles que portait Inoue.

« Aizen, je veux dire, Sosuke. Qu'est-il arrivé à Inoue et aux autres? »

« Je les ai laissés s'en aller et je n'ai pas envahi Karakura comme tu le souhaitais. J'ai une autre option pour créer la clé des rois. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire? Et pourquoi la créer de toute façon? »

« J'utilise la puissance de l'espada et quelques arrancars de plus bas rang. Ichigo, n'as-tu jamais voulu changer le monde de ce qu'il est vers la façon dont il devrait être. »

L'orangé y réfléchit en enfilant les bottes. Ayant terminé, il répond :

« Je suppose ».

« C'est pourquoi j'ai créé la clé. Je vais aller tuer le roi de Soul Society, prendre sa place et recréer le monde. Tu vas me suivre sur ce chemin, Ichigo. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à tout le monde, lorsque vous allez recréer le monde? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suppose que beaucoup n'y survivront pas. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent en état de choc et il se précipite vers Aizen, tirant sur sa manche et en criant.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne feriez pas de mal aux personnes que j'aime. Sosuke, s'il vous plaît ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous prie. »

Aizen pose une main sur les mèches orange d'Ichigo et lui sourit doucement.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, Ichigo. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant le jour est venu et les choses doivent se faire. »

Gin qu'on semble avoir complètement oublié, demande avec son sourire narquois.

« Dois-je appeler nos chers arrancars pour la réunion? »

« S'il vous plaît Gin. »

Tous quittent la pièce et se dirigent vers la salle de réunion. Quelque part sur le chemin, Gin prend une autre direction, mentionnant qu'il va faire l'appel.

Lorsqu'Ichigo et Aizen arrivent juste en face de la porte de la salle de réunion, Aizen l'instruit rapidement sur ce qu'il faut faire.

« Tu marcheras derrière moi et tu te tiendras à ma gauche, à un pas derrière la chaise. Parle seulement quand tu y seras invité. Et ne les laisse pas te provoquer. »

« Oui, Aizen-sama. »

Aizen sourit légèrement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il marche à l'intérieur et descend le long escalier.

Il prend place sur sa chaise, certain d'avoir l'attention de la plupart des espadas qui ont survécu jusqu'à présent et élève alors la voix pour parler.

« Mes chères Espadas. Je vous ai fait appelé pour vous faire de quelques changements. »

Il constate qu'il y a quelques regards surpris et entend le grondement plus mort que vivant de Grimmjow.

« Ouais, on a perdu quatre d'entre nous, et alors? Nous pouvons encore battre les shinigamis. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Grimmjow. Mes affaires avec eux sont terminées et j'ai trouvé une autre façon de les détruire. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas vraiment. Ce qui devrait être intéressant pour vous, c'est cela. »

Il tend son bras gauche au-dessus de sa chaise et Ichigo sort de l'ombre derrière Aizen.

On entend le claquement d'une chaise et ensuite Grimmjow s'écrie.

« Qu'est-ce que fait le shinigami ici? Je pensais qu'il était parti avec cette femme! »

« Kurosaki-san a rejoint notre groupe. Je l'ai transformé en l'un d'entre vous. »

« Quel numéro lui avez-vous donné, Aizen-sama? », demande Ulquiorra avec son habituel visage impassible.

« Il a le numéro zéro. Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit Yammy, je tiens à expliquer quelque chose. »

Aizen attend que Yammy s'asseye sur son siège et que Grimmjow rejoigne sa place et s'y asseye à son tour.

« Le classement en ligne a été refait. Qui n'affecte qu'un seul d'entre vous jusqu'ici. Les rangs vont de un à dix maintenant, alors Yammy ton numéro ne changera plus lorsque tu relâcheras ton Zanpakuto. »

« Mais comme les chiffres vont de un à dix, comment peut-il avoir un rang encore plus élevé? »

« Il a sa propre catégorie. Il se nomme le Cesado. Cher Espada, à partir de maintenant, il agira en mon nom, comme ma main droite, et il sera votre supérieur. »

Ichigo regarde les différentes réactions à cette déclaration et, d'une certaine manière, ça lui plaît bien de commander les six espadas restant.

« Je ne laisserai pas ce gosse me donner des ordres! Je préfère me faire tuer en premier! »

Grimmjow bondit à nouveau de son siège et se met à s'emporter. Quand il passe devant Aizen, le brun jette un bref regard à Ichigo. Un regard qui dit qu'il devrait remettre le Sexta à sa place.

Chose que l'orangé se met en devoir de faire. Il émet un profond grognement.

« Grimmjow, je n'ai pas entendu Aizen-sama te libérer. Reprend ta place. »

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de toi, Kurosaki. »

Ichigo augmente son énergie spirituelle jusqu'à ce que la force qui en découle pousse Grimmjow à terre.

« Reprend ta place, ou je vais réfléchir à accéder à ton souhait de mourir. »

Grimmjow souffle impuissant sur le sol après que la puissance se soit retirée de lui.

Avec un dernier commentaire, il retourne à sa place.

« Quand es-tu devenu le chien d'Aizen? »

Ichigo l'entend malgré le fait que Grimmjow l'ait déclaré tout bas et il laisse augmenter à nouveau son énergie spirituelle pendant une seconde, faisant se crisper l'espada aux cheveux bleus.

Avec un sourire heureux, Ichigo écoute le reste de la réunion et finalement tout le monde est libéré.

À la fin, Aizen a un bref entretien avec Ulquiorra qui a disparu pendant un moment avant de revenir, portant quelque chose dans les mains.

« Ichigo, c'est pour toi. Ton Zanpakuto semble être maintenant dans un état constant de Bankai. J'ai demandé à Tosen de te faire un fourreau pour que tu puisses le porter sur toi. »

« Je vous remercie, Aizen-sama. Zangetsu m'a manqué. »

Ichigo met Tensa sur sa hanche gauche. Ça va bien avec le fourreau noir, qui a été conçu avec une gravure qui ressemble à une chaîne blanche s'enroulant autour d'elle.

Ulquiorra se retire à nouveau et Aizen dit à Ichigo qu'il peut aller où il veut, mais devra être de retour dans la soirée, dans la chambre d'Aizen.

Ichigo s'apprête aussi à partir, voulant visiter son nouveau chez lui, quand quelqu'un le tire sur le côté.

« Yo, Cesado. Ça te plait de jouer le chien obéissant d'Aizen? Tu veux connaitre un secret? Je déteste les chiens. »

« Oh, je me demande pourquoi, chaton. Barre-toi et va aiguiser tes griffes sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis plus destiné à te battre. »

Ichigo arrache la prise sur son haut et s'éloigne, avec un Grimmjow lui criant après.

« T'es mort, Kurosaki. Dès que j'aurai l'occasion, j'écorcherai ton joli visage. »

L'orangé laisse dire et sort de l'immense bâtiment, sous la lumière factice.

Il y trouve Ulqiuorra, qui commence à lui parler, ce qui surprend Ichigo.

« Ai-je raison de croire que tu as pris la place de cette femme? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Depuis tout le temps que je connais Aizen-sama, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel éclat dans les yeux, comme celui qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Je suis aussi assez troublé qu'il ait modifié notre groupe à cause d'une seule personne. »

« Il m'a choqué avec toutes ces choses, autant que tu as dû l'être. Je ne le comprends pas très bien. Je lui ai seulement demandé de laisser Inoue s'en aller, de ne pas toucher à ma maison et de laisser tranquille les shinigami, et maintenant voilà. »

« Tu as _seulement_ demandé? »

Ichigo regarde dans les yeux d'un vert profond et devient rouge cramoisi. Evitant son regard il dit :

« Eh bien, peut-être pas seulement. »

« Tu t'es offert pour sauver tout le monde. »

« Whoa! »

« Ai-je tort? »

« Non, je veux dire. Tu as raison en quelque sorte, mais ... peut-être que j'ai été un peu égocentrique. Je l'ai aussi fait parce que, d'une certaine manière, j'aime beaucoup Aizen. »

« Je vois. Puisque tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant, je vais te dire quelque chose sur nous. Chaque espada possède en lui un aspect de la mort qui influence ses pouvoirs et sa personnalité. Le mien, c'est le vide. Peut-être que tu as quelque chose de similaire à nous qui te donne ta puissance. J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

Ichigo jette un regard interrogateur à Ulquiorra.

« Qu'est-ce c'est le Cesado? »

« Ok. Premièrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce nom. Deuxièmement je suis surpris de voir à quel point tu es bavard. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais du type silencieux. »

« Les premières impressions peuvent se révéler fausses. Je dois prendre congé maintenant. Aizen-sama veut que je m'occupe de certaines choses. »

« Ouais, à plus tard. »

« Au revoir, Ichigo Kurosaki. »

Ichigo sourit à Ulquiorra, quelque part heureux qu'il s'entende bien avec l'espada.

Il jette un dernier regard aux alentours, ne trouve rien d'intéressant et décide de revenir dans la chambre d'Aizen.

Là-bas, il ôte ses bottes avant de tomber sur le lit immense pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Il est seul, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est suffisant pour occuper les heures qui passent.

Aizen vient dans la chambre tard dans la nuit, trouve son Ichigo endormi et recroquevillé en boule.

Sa poitrine se réchauffe de le voir.

Le garçon a entièrement dévoré son cœur en une seule nuit.

Il couvre le garçon gelé avec une couverture et le rejoint ensuite dans le lit.

Lorsqu'Ichigo sent inconsciemment la chaleur à côté de lui, il vient se blottir contre elle, toujours dans un sommeil profond.

L'orangé marmonne et soupire dans son sommeil.

« Hmm ... Sosuke. »

Le brun embrasse le front d'Ichigo avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.

**.../...**

**(*) mot espagnol qui évoque l'idée de terminer quelque chose, de mener quelque chose à sa fin. Donc, à peu de chose, je dirais près le liquidateur ou l'exterminateur.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite rectification de l'auteur YueShirosaki concernant le sens de 'Cesado' : plutôt que ma traduction littérale, c'est à comprendre comme celui qui se sent égaré, qui n'est plus lui-même.**

.../...

Maintenant qu'Ichigo est conscient, il se sent entouré par une douce chaleur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et se posent sur une poitrine bien dessinée.

le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est choqué, et il le montre clairement en poussant un cri faisant concurrence à celui d'hier. Il se met à ramper sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe.

Aizen repousse les draps pour regarder par-dessus le bord du lit, l'orangé qui se frotte la tête.

« Est-ce que cela va devenir un rituel matinal, Ichigo? »

« Aïe. Non, c'est juste ... Je ne suis pas habitué à me réveiller à côté de quelqu'un », dit Ichigo dont le visage se met à rougir.

Aizen, au lieu d'afficher son doux sourire, déclare :

« Tu devrais plutôt t'y habituer. Reviens ici, il est encore trop tôt pour se lever. »

Le jeune homme regarde un temps la main tendue d'Aizen, sa rougeur s'est encore plus accentuée quand il se relève du sol et rampe sur le lit.

Timidement, il se blottit contre Aizen qui caresse alors ses cheveux orange d'une manière apaisante.

Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Aizen-san, j'apporte le thé. »

Le brun s'assoit, Ichigo copiant ses mouvements avec un regard interrogateur sur son visage.

« Entrez. »

Alors que les deux hommes sortent du lit, l'un après l'autre, Gin roule un chariot avec un service à thé dessus.

Aizen se tourne vers Ichigo, derrière lui, l'embrasse et il lui suggère :

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, pendant que je prends mon thé. »

La rougeur est de retour sur le visage d'Ichigo, ses jambes deviennent faibles et il se traîne en quelque sorte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Aww. T'aimes jouer avec Ichi-san, hein? », dit Gin et reçoit un morceau de savon depuis la salle de bain. « Si facile à taquiner. »

« Gin. »

« Hmm? »

« Je crois que tu as des courses à faire. »

« Eh bien, j'y vais. J'y vais. »

Gin s'en va à ses affaires, tandis qu'Aizen apprécie son thé assis sur le grand canapé.

Lorsqu'Ichigo émerge de nouveau de la salle de bain, Aizen lui fait un signe pour qu'il s'approche.

Il attire Ichigo sur ses genoux et demande au garçon à l'air effrayé.

« Puis-je te laisser seul aujourd'hui? »

« Euh, bien sûr. Je trouverai quelque chose pour tuer le temps. »

« Si tu veux tester ta force, s'il te plaît, fais-le en dehors de Las Noches. »

« Oui. »

Aizen laisse Ichigo se balader libre et le garçon n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour s'entrainer.

Grimmjow l'a détecté et se met en travers de son chemin.

« Yo, le chien. T'fais quoi ici sans ton maître? »

Ichigo grogne ennuyé.

« Tu ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour calmer tes nerfs? »

« J'crains qu'non. Allons, tu veux t'débarrasser de moi? Donc combat-moi. »

L'orangé sourit au bleuté et utilise le sonido pour s'éloigner.

Grimmjow le poursuit dans le désert sous le faux jour.

« Encore ici? Eh bien, ça m'dérange pas. Allons-y, Cesado! »

Les deux tirent leurs épées et s'affrontent ensemble.

Ils sont si rapides, qu'un humain normal ne serait pas en mesure de les suivre.

Ichigo apprécie la montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines et les chants de leurs lames et Grimmjow en reçoit le pire.

Bientôt l'Espada en a marre d'être repoussé et libère son Zanpakuto, mais ça n'impressionne même pas un peu Ichigo.

Il se déplace simplement en sonido derrière l'espada et pointe Tensa sur la gorge de la panthère.

« Tu commences à m'ennuyer, Grimmjow. Laisse tomber, Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. »

Grimmjow se libère et active son Desgarrón.

« J'céderai jamais d'vant toi! »

Ichigo écrase la technique d'un coup de son épée, faisant augmenter encore plus la rage aveugle de Grimmjow. Le sixième bondit en avant dans une attaque insensée, qu'Ichigo bloque, et il jette ensuite Grimmjow sur le sol, où l'espada reste, assommé par le coup.

Ichigo range son épée dans fourreau et se détourne pour s'en aller, en remarquant un personnage debout à quelques mètres plus loin.

En un éclair, il s'approche pour constater qu'il s'agit d'Aizen.

Le brun sourit encore une fois gentiment et l'attire pour un câlin.

« Ton combat était plutôt intéressant à regarder. Y as-tu pris du plaisir? »

« Un peu. Grimmjow est tellement têtu, je n'ai pas aimé l'assommer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Ichigo détourne les yeux sur le côté et Aizen prend son menton pour placer son visage et le regarder.

Aizen dit au jeune homme : « C'est bien, Ichigo. »

Il embrasse alors le garçon passionnément et Ichigo fond dans le baiser, son corps appuyant son poids sur l'autre homme.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow revient à lui. Quand il retrouve son orientation, il balaye la zone à la recherche d'Ichigo et le trouve dans les bras d'Aizen.

Il est énervé. Il en a vraiment ras le bol et se lance vers le garçon distrait pour une attaque sournoise.

Alors qu'il est juste derrière l'orangé et va porter un coup fatal, il sent soudainement quelque chose de froid dans son entrejambe.

Il regarde vers le bas pour trouver une lame noire pressée contre ses testicules.

Ichigo tourne la tête et le haut du corps, lançant un regard furieux à Grimmjow, qui reçoit également un regard froid d'Aizen.

Le garçon grogne profondément dans sa gorge.

« Essaye encore et je te coupe les couilles. »

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillent sous le choc. L'air est lourd de colère autour d'Ichigo et c'est comme s'il pouvait écraser l'espada.

Le bleuté décide de se retirer pour l'instant et disparait, non sans envoyer un dernier grognement à son ennemi.

Aizen étreint Ichigo une fois de plus avant de le lâcher.

« Comment as-tu détecté Grimmjow? »

« Je me sentais tendu et j'ai regardé derrière moi. »

« Je vois. Je vais partir maintenant. N'hésite pas à demander à quelqu'un si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Oui. »

Après un dernier baiser, Aizen disparait et Ichigo reste avec du temps libre en échange.

Il retourne à l'intérieur de Las Noches et fait connaissance avec le labyrinthe des couloirs.

Quelque part dans le sous-sol, Ichigo entend le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'entraine.

Il se dirige vers l'endroit d'où provient le bruit de l'entrainement et trouve l'homme à face de renard avec son Zanpakutō et un mannequin de taille humaine.

Son épée s'allonge, perce le mannequin et revient à la normale.

Gin regarde la lame et son sourire s'élargit.

Ichigo plisse les yeux, essayant de voir pourquoi l'homme sourit comme ça, et constate que la lame a une puce en elle.

Juste au moment où il se demande pourquoi Gin sourit à ce sujet, il constate que l'homme en plaçant une main sur la poitrine du mannequin et ordonne : « Korose, Kamishininoyari. »

Le mannequin explose une seconde plus tard.

« Super, avec ça je peux arrêter Aizen-san. »

Ichigo halète en état de choc et Gin semble avoir entendu parce qu'il regarde à droite dans la direction d'Ichigo.

L'orange ferme sa bouche avec une main et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le peut.

Sosuke est en danger, il faut faire quelque chose.

En fin de soirée, il interroge le brun au sujet de ses assistants.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris Gin et Tosen avec vous? »

« Ils sont fidèles et de quelque secours. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour avoir un œil sur les arrancars et la Soul Society. »

« Et maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à les garder? »

« Certes, il n'y a aucune raison. En fait, j'avais prévu de les faire tuer pendant le combat contre les shinigamis. Mais maintenant, eh bien, je dois trouver une autre solution. »

« Dois-je me débarrasser d'eux pour vous? »

Aizen semble surpris par le jeune homme, et répond avec un regard sérieux.

« C'est à toi de voir.»

Ichigo hoche la tête en signe de promesse.

« Je reviens dans votre chambre, une fois que ce sera fait. »

L'orangé se rend en premier dans la chambre de Tosen, trouvant l'homme endormi.

Il se prépare pour sa prochaine étape et dégaine son épée.

Le son de l'acier grattant contre la gaine, réveille l'aveugle.

Il s'est assis droit dans son lit, son Zanpakutō dans sa main.

« Qui est là? »

Ichigo se faufile derrière Tosen, et presse sa lame contre sa gorge.

« Désolé, ça n'a rien de personnel », chuchote-t-il avant de trancher la gorge de Tosen.

L'homme essaye de parler, mais seul un gargouillement nauséabond lui échappe, avant de se mourir.

Ichigo nettoie son épée, il rengaine et s'en va vers sa prochaine victime, qui devrait être dans la salle au bout du couloir.

Le garçon ouvre silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Gin.

A l'intérieur il fait sombre et il est incapable de voir quoique ce soit.

« Pas là? »

Derrière lui, Ichigo entend sa cible parler.

« Es-tu en train de me chercher, Ichigo-san? »

« Sinon, pourquoi serais-je ici? »

« Est-ce que c'est du sang sur tes vêtements? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'énergie de Kaname a disparu. »

Ichigo grogne

« Tu sais Ichigo-san. Je t'ai vu dans le sous-sol. Je suppose que tu es venu me tuer. Mais, désolé, ça ne sera pas si facile. »

Gin pousse Ichigo sur le côté et se rend dans sa chambre, avec un sourire il dit au garçon :

« Plus de chance la prochaine fois, Ichigo-san. »

Ichigo grogne à nouveau.

« Tu penses que je vais m'en aller? »

« Ah, allez. Tu as vu n'est-ce pas. Ma technique peut te tuer en une seconde. Il n'y a aucun moyen de m'attaquer de front en le sachant. »

« Gin. »

Inconsciemment Ichigo lance un Cero sur Gin. Il efface l'homme en même temps qu'une énorme partie de la pièce.

L'impact a réveillé quelques-uns des espadas et l'un d'eux se dirige vers la source de la perturbation. C'est Ulquiorra.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? »

« Rien qui te concerne. »

« Pourquoi la chambre d'Ichimaru est détruite. »

« J'ai peut-être mal calculé les choses?

C'est maintenant Aizen qui apparait sur la scène aussi.

« Ichigo, c'est toi qui a fait ça? »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai seulement fait ce que j'avais offert et des choses sont sorties de ma main. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Aizen-sama. Ce qui me semble sortir de ces dires, c'est que le Cesado a lancé un Cero. Assez puissant pour conquérir le Cero oscuras.»

Dans les yeux d'Aizen brillent quelque chose comme de la colère, mais c'est d' un ton toujours calme qu'il dit : « Comme Ulquiorra est déjà là, tu vas monter sur le toit et apprendre à contrôler ton Cero. Lorsque tu auras terminé, reviens dans ma chambre. »

Ulquiorra s'éloigne en premier.

Ils s'entraînent sur le toit jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo maîtrise l'utilisation de son Cero. Il apprend également le Cero spécial, que seuls les arrancars peuvent utiliser. Le Gran Rey Cero, le Cero oscuras et le Bala.

Il invente aussi son propre Cero.

C'est celui qu'il a utilisé par accident et qui a assez de puissance pour détruire une ville entière.

Il le nomma Cero Gigante.

Quand il revient dans la chambre d'Aizen, il ne peut que tomber mort de fatigue sur le lit.

Aizen lui jette un bref regard, ressentant du remord à pousser Ichigo si tard dans la nuit à s'entraîner.

Comme excuse, il enlace le garçon dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et embrasse ces douces mèches.

Ichigo marmonne dans son sommeil : « Désolé ... »


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine passa, chaque jour semblable au précédent.

D'abord, Grimmjow qui tentait de vaincre Ichigo dans un combat et qui perdait lamentablement.

Ensuite, Aizen passait du temps avec l'orangé, avant que celui-ci ne tue le reste de la journée, presque toujours en compagnie d'Ulquiorra.

Parfois même, Aizen convoquait une réunion.

Le brun avait réorganisé la disposition des places dans la salle de réunion. Maintenant Ichigo avait une place à sa gauche au bout de la table et l'espada se plaçait à trois de chaque côté de la table.

Au plus profond de lui-même, Ichigo était rongé par la possibilité qu'Aizen puisse encore détruire ce qu'il essayait de protéger si désespérément.

Il avait essayé de convaincre Aizen de laisser tomber complètement ses plans et de se contenter de rester avec lui au Hueco Mundo.

« Vous pouvez modeler ce monde selon vos goûts, sans avoir à vous embêter avec qui que ce soit. »

Il le lui avait dit plus d'une fois, mais Aizen refusait d'écouter.

Puis vint le jour où le monde d'Ichigo bascula un peu plus.

Ichigo est encore en train de se battre contre Grimmjow et le Cuatro garde un œil sur eux, quand ils remarquent une déchirure dans l'espace. Quelque part, un Garganta vient d'être ouvert.

Tous les trois abandonnent leur activité actuelle et se regroupent, sentant l'approche de Shinigamis.

« Ulquiorra, je veux que tous les deux, vous restiez en arrière. »

« Oui, Kurosaki-sama. »

Le Cuatro agrippe la veste de Grimmjow et tire l'espada furieux en arrière pour attendre sur l'un des nombreux piliers qu'il y a dans le désert.

Ichigo fait face aux shinigamis envahissant peu de temps après.

Il est surpris de voir deux visages très familiers.

« Ichigo! »

« Ichigo, je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

« Renji. Rukia. »

Ils se tiennent face à face à une certaine distance.

Ichigo leur sourit, heureux de voir qu'ils vont bien, mais ça lui fait mal de voir à quel point ils ont l'air choqué.

« Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que cette tenue signifie ? », demande Rukia et Renji se met à aboyer après lui.

« Pourquoi imbécile est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu avec Inoue? Qu'est-il arrivé à Aizen? »

« Les gars, c'est très compliqué ... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse vous l'expliquer. »

Rukia se rapproche de lui un peu.

« Ichigo, rentre juste avec nous. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Même si je le pouvais, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. »

Renji semble en avoir marre de voir Ichigo tourner autour du pot, il bondit en avant et attrape l'orangé par son haut, et se met à crier : « Qu'entends-tu par-là? »

Ichigo évite ses yeux qui le brûlent à l'intérieur.

« Vous voyez ...»

Soudain, Ulquiorra est à côté d'Ichigo, ce qui fait sauter Renji en arrière sous la surprise.

L'espada déclare sur le ton calme qui ne le quitte jamais : « C'est trop long, Kurosaki-sama. Si vous ne vous pressez pas et ne les poussez pas à s'en aller très vite, Aizen-sama va ordonner à quelqu'un de les combattre. »

Ichigo soupire et balaye ses cheveux.

« Je le sais. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester en arrière? »

L'espada s'incline légèrement, s'excuse et disparait à nouveau.

Rukia et Renji ont regardé le court échange entre les deux, encore plus choqués.

« Ne vient-il pas de t'appeler Sama? Ichigo, il est grand temps que tu t'expliques », ordonne la jeune femme.

Ichigo croise les bras, ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un autre soupir.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen que vous oubliez ça, n'est-ce pas? Très bien. Alors, j'ai libéré Inoue et j'ai sauvé Karakura, pour le moment. Vous n'avez plus besoin de combattre Aizen. »

« Tu l'as battu? »

« Non. »

Il ouvre les yeux, il a l'intuition que ce qui va suivre ne plaira pas beaucoup à ses amis.

Ils le regardent de façon si curieuse que ça lui retourne l'estomac.

« AAH, le mieux c'est que je vous montre. »

Il se met finalement en évidence et se retourne pour montrer à ses amis, le Zero gothique.

Ichigo se tourne vers eux pour voir Renji brûler de colère, tandis que Rukia semble être figée dans un état d'incrédulité.

« Tu as rejoint l'armée ennemie? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai », supplie la petite shinigami vers l'orangé.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Il n'en a pas l'opportunité si facilement, parce que Renji tire son épée et se met à l'attaquer.

« Tu t'es assez expliqué! Tu nous as trahis, tout comme ils l'ont fait! »

Ichigo bloque l'épée avec la sienne.

« Je me suis sacrifié pour sauver chacun d'entre vous, et pour sauver Sosuke! »

Renji libère son Shikai et balance la lame allongée vers Ichigo.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais le sauver? »

« Parce que ... »

Ichigo, penché sous l'épée, ne veut pas se battre contre Renji.

Il veut leur donner ses raisons, mais pourront-ils y faire face?

« Écoutez! Je... »

Il est interrompu par un nouvel assaut de Zabimaru.

Ichigo en a assez, il attrape le Zanpakuto et force Renji à l'écouter.

« Je l'aime! »

Il lâche Zabimaru, espérant que Renji va s'arrêter, mais la position qu'il a prise lui apprend le contraire.

Heureusement pour lui, Rukia fait irruption et retient le rouge en arrière.

« Ichigo, c'est vrai ce que tu dis? »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai! Il t'a manipulé avec son épée! »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est vrai. S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous. Sosuke n'attaquera plus Karakura. Il me l'a promis. Contentez-vous de rentrer à Soul Society et oubliez que nous avons jamais existé. »

Rukia plonge dans le regard suppliant d'Ichigo, soupire et attrape Renji par son shihakusho.

« Viens. Nous devons faire notre rapport. »

« Rukia? »

La jeune femme ne se retourne pas vers Ichigo qui l'a appelée.

« La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, nous serons ennemis, espada.»

« Je ne suis pas un espada. Je suis le Cesado. »

« Très bien. A bientôt, Cesado. »

Ichigo les regarde partir et entend Renji le maudire avant que tout ne soit de nouveau silencieux : « Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Ichigo! Tu m'entends? »

L'orangé baisse la tête, ça fait mal d'entendre les mots de son ami.

Un ami à qui il a tout donné pour les sauver de la mort.

Peut-être qu'il a choisi le mauvais chemin.

A cette pensée son cœur se serre douloureusement.

Ichigo en perd le souffle, jusqu'à ce que le sentiment disparaisse à nouveau et qu'il regarde droit devant, comme choqué.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? C'est comme s'il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Il reconnait la sensation, quand Ulquiorra lui a transpercé la poitrine, avant que Grimmjow ne vienne avec Inoue pour le guérir.

L'orangé décide qu'il en parlera à Aizen plus tard.

Quand l'homme en prend connaissance, il émet une hypothèse.

« Ichigo, que sais-tu sur les attributs des espadas? »

« Vous voulez dire les aspects de leur mort? Ulquiorra m'en a parlé. »

« En effet. Aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, tu es pratiquement mort quand j'ai utilisé le Hogyoku sur toi. Alors, tu devrais également avoir un de ces aspects. »

Ichigo fronce les sourcils en y réfléchissant et marmonne : « Ulquiorra aussi, m'a dit ça. »

Il lève les yeux sur Aizen et demande : « Alors, comment ça peut être lié à la douleur dans ma poitrine? »

« Je suppose que ton attribut peut te faire pencher vers le côté hollow quand tu traverses des expériences négatives. »

« Pourquoi? »

Aizen penche la tête dans son cou et se met à ronronner, quelque chose qu'il ne fait que lorsqu'il est seul avec Ichigo et quand il doit réfléchir.

« J'aimerai en connaitre la raison. Tu es encore un mystère que j'ai dû mal à résoudre. »

« Sosuke, je veux entendre de votre voix ce que vous savez sur mon attribut. »

« Eh bien, c'est l'amour. »

« Quoi? »

Aizen regarde une fois de plus Ichigo, avec un sérieux qui laisse le garçon figé sur place, attendant jusqu'à ce que l'homme parle.

« Tout ce que tu aimes te donne de la puissance. Ta famille et tes amis. La ville que tu appelles ta maison. Te battre contre des adversaires forts. Et moi. Il est donc logique de penser que si un peu de cet amour est rejeté de quelque manière que ce soit, tu perds une partie de ton cœur, jusqu'à ce que tu te changes en un hollow basé sur un arrancar. »

« Comment puis-je l'arrêter? »

« Tu pourrais concentrer ton attribut sur un amour qui ne sera jamais détruit. Pour dire les choses simples, tu dois choisir entre ce que tu peux avoir dans les autres mondes et ici. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça si facilement », dit Ichigo la tête penchée faiblement.

« Tu devras le faire. »

Aizen prend en coupe le visage d'Ichigo dans ses mains et le tire pour qu'il regarde.

« Dans deux jours, je vais créer la clé des Rois. Tu pourras toujours choisir l'autre côté et te battre contre moi. »

« Et si je reste? »

« Alors tu devras aller à Karakura pour distraire les Shinigamis, jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Ichigo reçoit un doux baiser sur le front.

« Quoi que tu décides, n'oublie pas les conséquences. »

L'orangé sait déjà quoi faire. Il a déjà choisi une fois, maintenant il doit juste fermer son cœur aux humains et aux shinigamis.

Ça reste encore le bon moyen de les protéger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews à Clair Obscure, fanfics-mangas62 et AliceGarden (déclarée mordue officielle de cette fic !).**

**…/…**

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo se rend dans le monde réel, seul, pour occuper les shinigamis jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ait créé la clé du Roi au Hueco Mundo.

Il sort d'un garganta au-dessus de la ville. Après seulement une minute, il est entouré de shinigamis.

« Ravi de voir chacun d'entre vous », salue-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Que viens-tu faire ici? »

« Oh, est-ce important? Vous avez dit que nous serions des ennemis maintenant, alors vous ne devriez pas me poser des questions et juste m'attaquer », répond Ichigo à Rukia avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il tire son Tensa et l'attaque, elle, en premier.

« Tu veux toujours savoir? Je vous écarte de son chemin et comme ça, il peut créer la clé sans que vous n'interfériez. »

« Ichigo! », appelle Renji derrière lui, commençant une attaque avec Zabimaru en Shikai.

L'orangé saisit l'épée à main nue, et retient Rukia à distance avec sa propre épée, afin qu'il puisse tourner autour du rouge.

« Vous pouvez essayer encore et encore, mais ça ne sert à rien. Même tous ensembles, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. »

Une nouvelle présence apparaît au-dessus d'Ichigo.

« Shunko! »

Yoruichi vise le bras armé d'Ichigo, mais le Cesado esquive tout simplement d'un léger sonido.

« Je pensais bien que tu te joindrais au combat. Alors, où est Urahara? »

« Shibari Benihime. »

Un filet capture Ichigo et le tire vers le bas, sur le sol.

Il voit Urahara débarquer à côté de lui et poignarder le filet.

« Hiasobi Benihime. Juzu Tsunagi. »

Des boules en combustion apparaissent sur le filet et quand elles atteignent Ichigo, cela provoque une énorme explosion.

Quand le feu disparait et que les cendres se dispersent, l'orangé se tient encore debout, avec quelques égratignures et brûlures.

« Cette technique est nouvelle. Je suis surpris Urahara. »

« Oh, c'est un compliment? », demande l'homme d'une voix chantante, agitant son éventail.

D'un revers de son Tensa, Ichigo éparpille loin les cendres restantes.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Vous allez devoir faire plus d'efforts pour m'arrêter. »

Le combat se poursuit, tout le monde essayant de battre Ichigo avec des attaques combinées, qui n'ont que peu d'effet.

Ichigo a des coupures et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, mais ça reste juste superficiel, donc il n'y pense pas vraiment.

Renji et Urahara essayent de l'entraver avec des chaînes de Kido et le maintenir en place, tandis que Yoruichi attaque avec son Shunko.

Elle frappe le dos du garçon et les os sous son poing se mettent à craquer sous l'impact. Même Ichigo les entend se briser et ça lui fait un peu mal au cœur.

L'orangé rejette ses trois adversaires.

Il commence à haleter, juste un peu, mais c'est suffisant pour les inciter à essayer de nouveau.

Au moment où Ichigo bloque leurs attaques et les repousse, il tombe à genou, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Plus le combat dure, plus la douleur empire et ça commence à faire des ravages.

Ichigo ressent un changement dans la dimension. Juste derrière lui s'ouvre un garganta. C'est Aizen qui en sort.

« Sosuke. Enfin. C'est fait? »

« Ça a échoué. »

Les yeux amandes s'écarquillent sous le choc.

Échoué? Comment ça?

« Tous les arrancars ont été éliminés. Alors que la clé était presque terminée, ça s'est écroulé. »

« Que faire maintenant? Allons-nous renoncer? »

« Non, je vais essayer à nouveau. Ici, avec Karakura. »

Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds et fait face au brun.

« Sosuke, tu ne peux pas. Tu avais promis de les épargner! »

« J'ai promis que je ne nuirai pas à ceux que tu aimes. Si je me souviens bien, tu as décidé de m'aimer plus qu'eux. »

« C'est vrai, mais l'amour ne disparaît pas dans les airs en quelques instants. Je ne peux pas cesser de les aimer tout d'un coup. »

Le brun passe devant Ichigo, puis se tourne vers le jeune homme.

« Tu dois comprendre Ichigo. Il n'y a pas de chemin entre les deux. Tu dois finir par faire ton choix. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu dois décider. »

Aizen lève la main et prépare le sort de création de la clé.

Ichigo regarde en-dessous de lui, à terre, là où ses amis sont étendus, inconscients dans les rues de Karakura.

Son cœur commence à battre et lui fait mal comme s'il était déchiré en petits morceaux.

Il vient interrompre Aizen, enfonce ses doigts dans l'uniforme de l'homme et le supplie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sosuke, s'il te plaît, arrête. Allons-nous-en tout simplement. Oublie tout ça. S'il te plaît. »

« Ce genre de tentatives est inutile. Apprend à vivre avec. »

Le sort est terminé et les premières âmes sont aspirées.

Ichigo est terrifié, pour dire le moins, il hurle sa douleur, ses poings martelant la poitrine d'Aizen pour laisser sortir sa frustration.

Un Bala sort accidentellement de l'un de ses coups.

Le coup frappe directement le brun et, même s'il n'a pas mis beaucoup de force, l'impact écrase les os de l'homme, les déchirures percent ses poumons.

Aizen halète et est enveloppé dans une lumière violette qui devient plus lumineuse à chaque seconde.

Quand la lumière s'éteint, la poitrine nue d'Aizen est révélée avec le Hogyoku placée sur elle.

Il y a une fissure sur le Hogyoku, ce qui créé de plus en plus de nouvelles fissures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en morceaux puis en poussière.

Lorsque le Hogyoku a disparu, le sort de création est aussi brisé.

Ichigo regarde ce qui vient d'arriver, incapable de comprendre.

Aizen s'affale contre lui, le ramenant à la réalité.

L'orange glisse vers le bas sur le toit d'un immeuble, avec l'homme blessé.

Il le repose doucement sur ses genoux, les larmes tombent de ses yeux sur le visage d'Aizen.

« ... Ichigo ... »

Aizen se force à parler avant de tousser et cracher du sang de sa bouche.

« Sosuke. Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça. »

« Ne… pleure pas... tu as choisi… ton chemin. »

Ichigo caresse frénétiquement les cheveux du brun.

«Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je te voulais, Sosuke. »

Il le soulève soigneusement, pour donner à l'homme un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sanglantes.

L'orangé peut goûter la saveur salée et cuivré qui s'en dégage.

Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser enfin, il essuie les larmes qu'il a versées sur le visage d'Aizen.

« Je t'aime, Sosuke. »

Le brun ferme les yeux et tombe mou dans les bras d'Ichigo.

« Sosuke? Dis quelque chose. Non, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. Sosuke! »

Son cri retentit aux alentours, tandis que son cœur se met à ralentir.

Ça lui fait tellement mal dans sa poitrine qu'il pense qu'il va mourir.

« Sosuke, ça fait mal. _S'il te plaît_, ne me quitte pas. »

« Kurosaki-kun? »

Ichigo relève la tête, un léger grondement lui échappe avant même qu'il ne reconnaisse la personne en face de lui.

Droite devant lui se tient Inoue, venue d'un pas hésitant.

« Tu aimes vraiment Aizen? »

« Oui... je l'aime. »

« Kurosaki-kun. S'il te plaît, allonge-le. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Il gronde vers Inoue, ne songeant pas à ses capacités.

« Je vais le guérir, ainsi il pourra être transporté en toute sécurité. Je ne veux pas te voir triste, Kurosaki-kun. »

« Inoue ... »

La fille invoque son Souten Kisshun et guérit les os brisés d'Aizen et les organes détruits.

La respiration de l'homme devient plus forte et, même, quelques instants après, il reprend conscience.

« Ichigo? »

« Sosuke, Dieu merci. J'ai pensé que tu étais parti. »

« Le Hogyoku est détruit, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais. Je suis désolé. »

« Non, c'est bien, Ichigo. »

« Hein? »

« Rentrons à Las Noches. Je veux essayer de vivre comme tu le souhaitais. »

« OK. »

Ichigo charge l'homme dans ses bras, puis regarde son ami Inoue.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait. Je te remercie. »

Elle rougit un peu et agite ses mains.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Kurosaki-kun, dépêche-toi, Kuchiki-san et les autres vont bientôt se réveiller. »

Ichigo ouvre un Garganta. Après un dernier regard en arrière, il y pénètre, portant Aizen sur le chemin du retour à la forteresse et le fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Après avoir déposé le brun sur le lit, il s'assoit à côté de lui à même le sol.

Aizen pose une main sur ses cheveux orange.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. J'irai de nouveau bien, dans quelques temps. »

« J'ai failli te tuer. Sosuke, c'était comme si je mourrais sans toi. »

« Peut-être que ça aurait été le cas, si mes hypothèses sont justes. »

« Veux-tu vraiment ... essayer une nouvelle façon de vivre ici, seulement avec moi? »

Aizen reste silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« Oui. De t'entendre pleurer pendant que je dérivais au large dans l'obscurité, m'a fait réfléchir à tout ça. Et sans le Hogyoku, je ne peux plus suivre mes plans. »

Ichigo le regarde se détendre et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il décide de faire de même et se lève pour se rendre au canapé.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici, avec moi? »

L'orangé s'arrête de marcher.

« Je... Je veux que tu guérisses guérir d'abord, avant que je ne dorme à nouveau avec de toi. Je ne veux plus de faire de mal. »

Il revient et donne un baiser à Aizen.

« Seulement jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien à nouveau, ok? »

Aizen lui sourit, roule sur le côté et marmonne : « Ta décision. »

« Bonne nuit, Sosuke. »


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen eut besoin de temps pour récupérer totalement. Inoue avait seulement guéri ses blessures pour qu'il puisse être transporté en toute sécurité.

Ainsi, ses os nécessitaient de grandir ensemble complètement et les organes internes également refermaient leurs plaies lentement.

Ichigo s'occupait de l'homme avec le peu de connaissance médicale qu'il détenait grâce à son père.

Parfois, Aizen cessait de respirer dans son sommeil, ses poumons s'affaiblissant dans le processus de guérison pour fonctionner correctement ou se noyaient avec des fluides.

L'orangé eut une attaque de panique quand cela survint la première fois. Il ranima Aizen et rouvrit de nouveau des plaies en le faisant.

Si bien que, maintenant, après quelques mois, Aizen était finalement redevenu ce qu'il était avant l'accident.

« Ichigo, pourquoi ries-tu comme ça? »

Le jeune homme rougit quand il comprit qu'il était en train de rêvasser et sourire comme un idiot.

« Je…euh ... rien. »

« N'essaye pas de me mentir. Je vois bien que tu étais en train de penser à quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, je viens de me rappeler le mois passé. C'était très calme et rempli d'amour... Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça. »

Le brun lève un sourcil interrogatif.

« Sosuke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Gotei ne va pas simplement s'asseoir et nous laisser. Ils seront bientôt après nous. »

« Tu as raison. Je les avais presque oubliés. Tout est comme un mauvais rêve pour moi. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

« A quoi penses-tu? »

« Peut-être que si nous leur offrons la paix et de nous exiler ici. Et pour montrer que nous sommes sérieux, nous les laisserons prendre de suite la plupart de nos pouvoirs. N'est-ce pas un bon moyen? »

Aizen reste silencieux pendant un moment, son regard devient un peu absent alors qu'il réfléchit à l'idée.

« Cela pourrait convenir aux jeunes membres du Gotei, mais le Commandant est très conservateur et a la tête dure. Tu devras être très convaincant pour l'amener à accepter cette offre. »

Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds, plein d'énergie, ses yeux sont étincelants devant Aizen.

« Je sais que je peux le faire! J'y vais tout de suite. »

Aizen retient Ichigo pour un bref baiser, après quoi il laisse l'orangé s'en aller avec une déclaration qui suit :

« Tu as toujours essayé de protéger tout le monde. Un jour, cela deviendra ton talon d'Achille. »

Ichigo sourit en retour à l'homme avant de le quitter à travers un Garganta.

« J'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas. »

A peine a-t-il atteint la Soul Society, qu'Ichigo se retrouve en quelques instants cerné par des shinigamis.

Tous pointent leurs armes sur lui. Ils forment un cercle parfait et brisent seulement leur formation pour laisser un capitaine se diriger vers l'orangé.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, arrancar? », demande Byakuya à Ichigo de sa voix calme et profonde.

Ichigo, qui a levé ses mains dans un geste de reddition, incline désormais un peu la tête sur le côté avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé du tout, Kuchiki Byakuya. Je suis ici pour parler avec le vieil homme, Yamamoto. »

« Un traître comme toi, n'obtiendra pas même un aperçu de lui avant un millier d'années. Tu es en état d'arrestation, ne lutte pas, Kurosaki. »

Ichigo se laisse emmener dans une cellule de la sixième division.

Il y reste pendant deux jours, attendant, affamé et sans que personne ne vienne jeter un œil sur lui.

Le seul changement pour lui, c'est lorsque les gardes permutent. Il utilise cela pour toujours donner au garde un message à envoyer à Byakuya ou à toute autre personne, qu'il veut parler avec Yamamoto.

Puis, au milieu de la troisième journée, Ichigo en a marre d'attendre.

Il se soulève de son siège. Il sent que la faim l'a quelque peu affaibli, mais il a encore quelque reste d'énergie.

« Hé toi. Je suis las d'attendre, je vous suggère donc de vous écarter, parce que je sors d'ici maintenant. »

Le garde se met à rire et reste à sa place comme une statue.

Ichigo hausse les épaules.

« Ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. »

Il utilise un Bala, il est faible, mais suffisant pour arracher quelques barres de fer hors des murs.

Le gardien saute de côté sous le choc et se contente de regarder paralysé devant la porte de prison éclatée.

Ichigo quitte la cellule et salue la garde, avant d'utiliser un Sonido pour s'échapper.

« A plus».

Il trouve le bureau du commandant et y pénètre par une terrasse.

« Quelle est la signification de cela? Comment êtes-vous sorti de votre cellule? », aboie Yamamoto, renforce son emprise sur son bâton.

« Je voulais être amené à vous, mais comme cela semble ne jamais arriver, j'ai pris les choses en mains. Vieil homme, je suis venu ici pour vous faire une offre. Aizen a perdu le Hogyoku et il n'a plus aucune chance de créer la clé des rois. En premier lieu, je n'ai jamais voulu vous combattre, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour sauver tout le monde. Commandant Yamamoto Genryusai, je vous offre la paix avec Aizen et moi. Nous sommes disposés à donner une partie importante de notre puissance et à nous exiler au Hueco Mundo pour prouver notre sérieux. S'il vous plaît accepter cette offre. »

Le silence se répand dans le grand bureau, tandis qu'Ichigo attend à genoux et la tête penchée en avant, jusqu'à ce que le claquement du bâton de Yamamotos ne vienne le briser.

« Je ne vais pas l'accepter. Aizen a commis de nombreux crimes pour être pardonner si facilement. Pour vous, jeune homme, je suis prêt à faire une exception, parce que vous nous avez beaucoup aidé avant et vous semblez avoir perdu le droit chemin dans cette guerre. Si vous abandonnez vos pouvoirs d'arrancar et jurez fidélité au Gotei 13, vous serez pardonné. »

Ichigo saute sur ses pieds et s'avance, la colère grandissant en lui.

« Pourquoi vous ne donnez pas une chance à Sosuke? Il a changé! Il a renoncé à ses plans et a trouvé le droit chemin. Laissez-lui seulement vous le montrer! »

« Le jugement a déjà été prononcé contre lui. La deuxième division est allée en terminer avec Aizen Sosuke. »

« Non! Rappelez-les! Je vous en supplie, il mérite une deuxième chance! »

« C'est trop tard, jeune homme. »

Ichigole maudit et s'enfuit à travers un Garganta.

Cela ne peut pas arriver.

Il ne laissera pas le Gotei prendre une décision aussi rapide.

Ichigo atteint Las Noches, sortant du Garganta dans la salle du trône.

L'orangé se précipite vers la chambre d'Aizen.

Les portes s'ouvrent en claquant et la lumière du couloir inonde la pièce sombre.

Ce que trouve Ichigo fait arrêter son cœur.

Dans le rayon de lumière git le corps de son amour, l'homme qui est devenu tout pour lui, une mare de sang répandue sous lui.

Ichigo se dirige vers l'homme mort, il tombe à genoux dans le sang déjà séché.

Quand il lève le corps froid dans ses bras et regarde dans les orbes brun terne, la première larme tombe de ses yeux.

Juste un autre moment plus tard, il hurle sa douleur, à personne, sauf lui-même.

Il serre le corps d'Aizen, se balance en arrière. Alors qu'il a subi la perte, il caresse le visage qui lui a montré, à lui seul, les côtés d'Aizen que personne d'autres n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir.

Les minutes s'écoulent, se transformant bientôt en une heure et la douleur d'Ichigo ne fait qu'augmenter.

Elle déchire sa poitrine, son désespoir se transforme en rage qui grandit en haine.

Il déborde d'une haine éternelle pour ceux qui ont volé ce qui lui était le plus cher, et la douleur dans sa poitrine l'a encore exacerbée.

Ichigo se soulève enfin du sol, il pose le corps sans vie d'Aizen sur le lit pour qu'il y repose doucement.

Il n'a qu'un seul but.

Faire souffrir les coupables comme lui souffre.

Il ouvre un nouveau Garganta et retourne à la Soul Society.

Son cœur est parti depuis longtemps, remplacé par un petit trou qui grandit lentement et son œil gauche se rempli de noir et d'or, comme sa forme hollow.

Il a faim, faim de vengeance.

Quand il atteint la Soul Society, il est rassasié avec tous les shinigamis qui ont traversé son chemin.

Impitoyablement, il tranche, déchire et les fait exploser.

Son jeu de massacre fait sonner l'alarme anti-hollow.

Quelque part dans les rues de Seireitei, Rukia et Renji se rencontrent.

« Pourquoi l'alarme s'est déclenchée? », demande Renji à la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau.

« Il y a un arrancar déchaîné dans la banlieue de Rukongai. Il a déjà tué un groupe de dix hommes. »

« Mais le rapport de la division des assassins ne disait-il pas qu'il ne restait plus aucun arrancar au Hueco Mundo? »

« Je l'ai lu aussi. Mais il doit en rester un. »

Rukia confirme l'hypothèse de Renji.

« Est-ce que le seul qui reste serait ... »

« Ichigo »

« Merde! », maudit bruyamment le rouge.

« Renji, nous nous séparons et nous le cherchons. Essayons de l'arrêter sans le tuer. »

Ils se séparent, se dirigeant dans des directions opposées.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo a encore abattu des gens de la Soul Society.

Il ne s'agit plus seulement de shinigamis, mais aussi des habitants du Rukongai.

L'orangé laisse échapper des choses insensées aux personnes qu'il tue.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas donné une chance? »

« Vous l'avez emmené. Loin de moi. »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à tuer un autre shinigami, qui tente de protéger une femme et son petit enfant dans la forêt du Rukongai, Rukia le trouve.

« Ichigo, arrête! »

Il se retourne, se balançant comme une marionnette sur une corde.

Il semble recouvrer assez d'esprit pour parler de manière cohérente, plus ou moins.

« Tu la sens? La douleur? »

Le jeune homme attaque Rukia et leurs épées s'affrontent.

« Souffrons ensemble, Rukia », lui gazouille-t-il.

Son œil gauche a complètement changé de couleur et sur la droite de sa tête grandit un masque avec une corne de taureau dessus.

« Ichigo, reprend tes esprits. Arrête de tuer des gens innocents. »

Ils échangent quelques coups, avant qu'Ichigo n'utilise un Getsuga Tensho.

Rukia l'esquive et s'élance pour désarmer Ichigo.

Mais le destin l'a prévu autrement.

Juste au moment où Rukia place son attaque, Ichigo retrouve ses esprits.

Avec un sourire, au dernier moment, il jette son épée au loin.

Rukia ne peut plus arrêter son attaque.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc quand sa lame vient traverser Ichigo.

Le jeune homme tombe en avant et pose son poids sur ses épaules, ensemble, ils s'écroulent au sol jusqu'à ce que Rukia s'agenouille.

« Je suis désolé, Rukia. Je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre et laisser chacun d'entre vous souffrir. »

Son masque se désagrège partiellement et son œil revient à la normale.

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aies libéré. Maintenant, je peux avoir une autre chance avec Sosuke. »

Ichigo se dissous en de petites particules brillantes, laissant Rukia dans la terreur d'avoir tué un autre homme comme Kaien Shiba.

Il n'y a qu'une différence cette fois-ci.

C'est une journée ensoleillée sans aucun nuage dans le ciel.

Rukia s'agenouille paralysée sa place jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas approcher.

« Tu l'as trouvé? »

« Il est parti. »

« Où? »

« Peut-être vers sa prochaine vie. »

« Rukia? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« O-Ouais. »

Renji marche à ses côtés et lui demande ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Elle lui raconte avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Le rouge ne peut que poser une seule question, après avoir tout entendu : « Pourquoi tout ça? »

Rukia trouve la réponse peu après et lui dit : « Il a été entièrement consumé par l'amour. »

Take me whole.

FIN

…**/…**

**Voilà, c'est terminé. Je dois vous préciser que j'ai pleuré la première fois que j'ai lu ce dernier chapitre. Et rebelote quand il a fallu le traduire. Et je peux vous assurer que ça n'est pas chose facile de taper sur un clavier tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire d'amour absolu même si elle se termine tragiquement. Merci encore à YueShirosaki pour l'avoir écrite, pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et surtout pour m'avoir envoyé la première review !**


End file.
